


Of Laser Belts and Jealousy

by thelooster



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Jealous Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: Cassian notices Jyn's sudden new fixation with a certain smuggler, and feelings ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the interview where Diego immediately answers that he'd want to go on a date with Jyn over Leia, and Felicity can't decide between Cassian and Han Solo. Purely fluff.

Cassian couldn’t help his laughter as he shared the latest mishap of a mission with the team. “So the stormtrooper turns around, right, and Jyn says… Jyn?” At the sound of her name, Jyn was pulled out of her reverie, cheeks slightly pink.

“What? What were we talking about?”  

Cassian looked over the petite brunette pressed against his side, checking for a wound he had missed that could explain her weird mood. Seeing no signs of a blaster mark or head trauma, Cassian felt some of his sudden tension unfurl. “Jyn, is everything ok? You’re in another world.” Cassian spoke quietly, ignoring the cacophony of the mess hall around them, and the amused faces of his teammates.

“Fine! Sorry, I just got a little distracted. No, please do continue!” Jyn silently cursed the blush continuing to creep up her cheeks and the all-too-observant captain.

Eyes narrowing, Cassian swept his gaze across the mess hall, looking for anything that could have stolen Jyn’s attention, but the mess hall was as it usually was, full of joking rebels, hungry soldiers, and… _Solo._ Cassian felt his jaw tighten as he watched the cocky smuggler arrogantly lean against the wall and make a quick quip to an entranced audience. “You were checking out Solo, weren’t you?” Cassian was surprised at his own voice, emerging more as a growl that he typically reserved for interrogations.

Now the blush deepened, and Jyn’s eyes widened as she knew she had been caught. “I just- I like his laser belt, okay? It’s not a big deal.” Jyn looked away from the glowering captain, desperate to move the conversation in any direction away from her ogling Han Solo. “Bodhi! How is that flight training coming along?”

Bodhi jumped at the sudden change of subject, having been amused by the obvious tension between his teammates. He couldn’t believe that even now on Hoth, months after Scarif, Jyn and Cassian were still stubbornly refusing to act on their feelings. He didn’t know what they were waiting for, but Bodhi knew it wasn’t his place to call them out – at least, he _really_ didn’t want to end up on Cassian’s bad side and end up being murdered in the middle of the night. “Flight training is going great! It turns out that X-Wings and Cargo Freighters have a lot more overlap than you’d expect. And I do have some experience flying while avoiding being shot at,” he added with a smirk.

While the team happily continued their lunch, Jyn couldn’t help but notice how Cassian still wore his favorite glower.

* * *

“Okay, Erso. What’s going on with you and Andor?” Han’s sudden boldness surprised Jyn, but she smoothly recovered.

“I could ask the same about you and Leia.” Jyn lifted an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge, earning a loud laugh from the smuggler.

“Touche, Erso. Touche.”

Jyn enjoyed helping Han with his repairs. It was nice to spend time with someone else who was a complete troublemaker, as Cassian so often called her, and Jyn enjoyed the ease of their banter. Not to mention, he wasn’t the worst thing to look at on the base. (Though a small traitorous voice in the back of her head reminded Jyn he also wasn’t the best, unwanted images of the captain flashing through Jyn’s conscience like a movie.) Jyn shook her head and went back to soldering the damaged connections of the Millenium Falcon.

* * *

 Cassian stopped so suddenly, K-2SO only had 0.0003 seconds to avoid a collision, a statistic the droid sassily supplied. “I thought you knew how to walk by now, Captain. Perhaps we should make a stop by the medical facility to ensure proper cognitive function.”

“Quiet, Kay!” Cassian stood partially hidden by the wall as he watched in horror as Jyn laughed at something the smuggler had said. Fists clenching, Cassian marched up to the happy couple. “Sergeant Erso, we have a mission, if it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience for you.”

Jyn flinched at the unwarranted bite behind Cassian’s words. She was used to the teasing and the underlying tension that lay between them, but this was something else. Ignoring Han’s pointed look and offering a quick goodbye, Jyn hurriedly followed the captain who had already left.

“Cassian! Cassian, slow down! … CAPTAIN ANDOR!” Cassian sighed as he stopped his retreat, reluctantly turning back toward the incoming attack. Jyn’s eyes were full of fire as she marched up to him, a force of nature barreling toward him. “Cassian, what on Hoth has gotten into you? Would you care to share whatever it is that has so obviously offended you?” Jyn glared at him, and he took a defiant step towards her.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend, since you two seem so comfortable with one another. I’m sorry I interrupted.” Cassian was angry, but beneath the mask of fury, Jyn could see another emotion, something that looked like hurt. The months of tension between her and Cassian seemed to boil up as it all finally clicked into place.

“You’re jealous.” Jyn’s rage was replaced with a fierce certainty and a racing heartbeat.

Cassian scoffed. “Me? Jealous? You’re out of you’re kriffing mind. Why would I be jealous of some arrogant smuggler who has no respect for the Rebellion and has no problem causing trouble, or –“ Cassian was cut off by the sudden presence of Jyn’s lips on his. Overcoming his initial shock, the captain eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around Jyn’s waist in order to deepen the kiss. Jyn’s hands were wrapped in his hair, completely short-circuiting his brain. When the need for oxygen could no longer be ignored, Jyn reluctantly pulled away, leaning her forehead against Cassian’s and trying to calm her racing heart.

“Still jealous?” Jyn smiled at the somewhat dazed man before her.

“But... but I thought you liked his laser belt.” Cassian frowned, desperately trying to connect the pieces of the bewildering puzzle that was Jyn Erso.

Jyn laughed, feeling happy and _free_. “Cassian, Han Solo may have a _really_ cool laser belt,” she smiled and placed her hand on Cassian’s cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye, “…but he doesn’t have my heart. _You_ do.”

Cassian’s eyes widened as he realized what Jyn was saying, what he had dreamed of her saying for so long. Cassian beamed as he looked down at the incredible woman in his arms. “Jyn, I –“

“If you two are done suffocating each other, I believe there is a mission briefing to attend.” K-2SO stood haughtily in the hallway, arms crossed to show a surprising amount of emotion for a robot.

Jyn laughed at the murderous glare Cassian sent the droid, leaning her head against his chest. “Oh, don’t blame Kay. He’s just jealous.” Jyn felt more than heard the rumble of laughter through Cassian’s chest and knew that she was home.

 

 


End file.
